Rain Speckled Window
by pink-cherry-005
Summary: NaruSaku: implied lemon. Silken tears cleanse any uncertainty drifting in her mind, his arrival in her room so impulsive, so...punctual.


A/N: Second Naruto fic, **first M-rated (for implied lemon)** so please be nice! Based on Shippuden Ending 16 (I suggest listening to it!

* * *

_~Rain-Speckled Window~_

I'm inspired by this teary symphony.

Evoked to make sense of these upsetting dreams.

I must rightly place these unbecoming pieces

within the chasms of my heart.

But I should keep apace with its restoration.

Effulgence scintillates my naked skin.

My translucent canvas and flavorless fingerpaint

whet my waterless tongue.

I blanch the surface with a steamy breath

and paint you with a cotton touch.

This rustic picture embodies the omnipresent waters,

overflowing with limp promises, unsettled rage, and an unconditional love for -

m-me -

that you shun to allow to flow.

Infatuation drove me, drove you

to crawl blind and bloody and limbless to that criminal;

one that will never repent for his actions.

My head pulsates, mimicking that of my heart.

I flatten my forehead onto the balmy pane

for what feels like hours on end.

Your lacking potentiality steers me to insanity.

Assuden, like a famished humming bird to its discreet, nectarous rose

you show up...

Beholding me, simpering at me from the terrace

and letting yourself in.

Your gaudy blonde hair

your clothes newly spun linen

dripping, drooping from the deluge.

My naked skin...

Rain replaces rant.

Bold banishes blush.

Irises inspirit independency.

Your stealthy tread beneath my carpet crunches inside my ears.

_I've missed you_.

It's you. You're alive.

You're nourished - your wounds are mere invisible scars.

_Why have you come?_

Don't fall, tears.

Keep silent, lips.

Hold an everlasting gaze, eyes.

Arms, don't cover my breasts.

Fingers, refrain from pinching me from this dream.

Please, feet, don't allow another step; _Let him come closer._

I can't bear to lose you, too.

Your toes align mine.

Your increasing grin advises coolness.

In your liquid eyes, I see hot-blooded confinement obscurbed by a hushed meadow.

I know you're hiding something and you don't want me to worry.

But I _can't _lose you.

The thought breaks me.

Tears coast from my cheeks in time with the rain.

I choke forth incoherent nothings.

I avert my eyes childishly.

I nearly struggle to overlap my breasts tenfold.

Sewn into my forearms, my fingers pinch blood from my sides.

I don't seem to be waking up...

One foot catches the other and I careen back and sit down hard.

If you come any closer, I could lose you.

I yank my knees to my chest, shroud my head in my hands.

I'm ashamed. I'm naked. I'm afraid.

How could you love someone so maimed?

One oceanic eye drifts to me, the other to yourself- in reflection and drying, drinkable paint.

You must know that I think of you, even just a little.

My tears are dried, my cheeks caressed, my lips kissed - by you.

You aren't closing your eyes as you kiss,

instead, reading into one's thoughts through the eyes of the receiver.

I was afraid for your safety.

You're encouraging me to trust you.

And I do, with _all_ I have...

And in a clock's lone tick, we're both naked on my floor.

We share a pure-white conscience that will soon succumb to the rich, more sensual pigments.

Maybe a viscid violet.

Your rose-petal kisses greet me; sip at the succulent vanilla that is my skin.

A war breaks out between my tongue and yours.

My breasts throb as you rub, squeeze, knead them so skillfully.

Your breath hitches when my teeth catch your bronze neck.

I bite back screams as your fingers thrust into my small cave.

You grin and nuzzle your head between my breasts, muttering your desires.

_I won't make you sad._

_I'm still keeping our promise._

_I'll do this all night, if you want..._

White fills my head and practically explodes from under me; I spasm and shiver;

I hold a baffled, hungry gaze as I watch you lap at me.

You wince shyly; your stiffened member seeks my attention.

I'm not so well-practiced with men in situations like this.

Like a compass in the wind, your hands aid me

and the lesson is quickly over.

I stroke in little swirls

and trace your head.

I listen to you hiss and look up, worried...

_Should we do this?_

You manage a single nod as I resume play.

Your nerves go mad when my lips peck your sweetest spots.

I draw just one lick; your taste is a bit prosaic

but holds a supple ounce of serenity.

I'm directed a few more licks and swallow your flowing raindrops.

Before your end, I stop my hands and lie on my back.

My hands grip either side of your toned waist

bringing us to the irreversible act.

You cringe, I gasp.

_So warm and...crammed._

You thrust as I moan.

_He's crossed the finish line..._

I fist your hair when you accelerate.

_O-Oh, oh, ooooh...!_

Your slick sweat dots my white neck. You sigh huskily and lick my jaw.

_Do I taste all right?_

The brewing storm underneath me begins to leak.

_I-I can't last._

Your member seems to expand inside me.

_A-AH!_

White-hot bliss floods from you

as does the final shrill of deceased innocence floods from me.

You lie next to me, spent, the ceiling doubling in your eyes.

A much rattled hand branches to caress your golden face.

The skin that registers my touch is hyaline, frozen over.

And...imaginary.

I discover that I'm grazing the pallid window pane.

My flesh traded cream for paper.

_It was a...dream._

So that must mean you're still a way's away from me.

You're a ninja; you're _always _out of my reach.

I dreamt that you were inside my house, inside _me,_ returning to me at last.

I _dreamt _it.

Remorse itches to consume my thoughts

but I dry my unshed tears

and etch myself right next to you.

You sobbed alone, but I'm now with you.

Engaging sleepless nights right by your side.

Evenly dividing the pain, villigantly bandaging the focal wounds.

Listening to you, refusing to interrupt your heartfelt ramblings.

Hearing _your_ lips whisper how much you love me.

All of these and more, _I want..._

And I can just hope you receive this message

that I send from my rain-speckled window.


End file.
